1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having a plurality of copy modes.
2. Prior Art
Electrophotographic copy machines have been developed in recent years which have a plurality of various copy mode functions in addition to the conventional copying function (single-sided copying). These additional copying functions include, for example, two-sided copying wherein copying is performed to both the obverse and reverse sides of a copy paper, composite copying wherein copying is performed with different images (borders and characters within borders, for example) and different colored toners to one side of the copy paper, and dual-page copying wherein an opened book is placed on the original document glass platen and the texts of right and left facing pages are scanned and copied sequentially to two sheets of copy paper by starting a single copying operation.
Furthermore, three types of original documents have been considered, for example: single-sided originals having an image on only one side, two-sided originals having images on both, and open-faced books having images on consecutive pages.
Accordingly nine combinations have been considered which the original document type and each of the copying in a copying apparatus having the aforesaid three functions, said nine copying functions being described.
Single-sided original .fwdarw.Single-sided copy PA1 Single-sided original .fwdarw.Two-sided copy PA1 Single-sided original .fwdarw.Composite copy PA1 Two-sided original .fwdarw.Single-sided copy PA1 Two-sided original .fwdarw.Two-sided copy PA1 Two-sided original .fwdarw.Composite copy PA1 Book original .fwdarw.Single-sided copy PA1 Book original.fwdarw.Two-sided copy PA1 Book original .fwdarw.Composite copy
Several disadvantages arise when these nine copy operation combinations are performed using independent mode-setting keys for each mode, i.e., a great number of keys are the operation becomes increasingly complex, and swift mode setting becomes impossible.